


Sorridi, piccolo Siriano.

by CamillaL



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Nagron, POV Agron
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando improvvisamente schiavitù, obblighi e violenza si trasformano in qualcosa di molto, ma molto diverso...<br/>[NAGRON]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorridi, piccolo Siriano.

**Sorridi, piccolo Siriano. **

Il tuo corpo su di me.

Mi accogli deciso e con movimenti sfrontati ed esperti mi mandi dritto al cospetto di Giove.

Nessuno fino ad ora c'era mai riuscito.

La tua esperienza accumulata in anni ed anni di schiavitù a tratti mi fa rabbrividire.

Chissà quante volte avrai fatto quello che stai facendo ora con colui che chiamavi padrone.

Lacci al collo.

Violenza.

Terrore.

Ora non sarà più così.

Ora sei mio.

Mio e di nessun altro.

Niente più lacci.

Niente più dolore, crudeltà ed obblighi.

Ora solo l'amore, la passione e l'attrazione ti terranno legato a me.

Sei mio, piccolo Siriano impertinente.

Nessuno potrà più toccarti e farti alcun male, non lo permetterò.

Il tuo bacino ondeggia senza sosta ed il mio viaggio nell'Olimpo prosegue indisturbato.

Sei bravo, quel bastardo aveva scelto bene, ma dubito fortemente che abbia mai visto quel sorriso felice che ora sovrasta il tuo viso già perfetto.

Sorridi, piccolo Nasir: l'incubo è finito.

Ora solo bei sogni accompagneranno il tuo piacere.


End file.
